


Wayfaring Stranger

by Threbony



Series: Perpendicular (Voltron x reader) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm trying my best to keep it gender neutral, M/M, Slow Burn, kinda gender neutral reader, more romance in this part, no beta we die like social interactions, sorry if I mess up and call the reader a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threbony/pseuds/Threbony
Summary: Second season of Perpendicular! You're finally starting to get some answers, only for more confusion to arrive along with a new companion who just loves to tease. Good luck my friend.
Relationships: Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Matt Holt/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Series: Perpendicular (Voltron x reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Superlunary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no indented paragraphs. When transferred from word, the indenting format doesn't survive the trip for some reason. (If anyone would be willing to indent these paragraphs for me since I'm a lazy ass, hit me up)

**Unedited**

**This work is part of a series. I'd suggest reading the first part, Perpendicular:The beginning, before this. Enjoy!**

I closed my eyes, waiting to endure the impact to come of crash landing into someplace in the middle of who knows where. And then I stopped moving. I was just serenely floating, as I wasn’t hurdling towards my possible death. I hesitantly opened my eyes and was immediately confused. I was back in that nothingness where those voices spoke to me; that black place void of everything but those blue wisps of light circling me. It was different this time though. The lights were stronger and there were more of them. Although a bit dim, I could see myself perfectly well, and I could move too. Still floating in a seated position, I lowered my legs and, too my surprise, I felt solid ground beneath me, allowing me to stand. ‘Well, this is new.’

“Boo.”

“AAAH!” I yelped and spun around, hoping to get a good look at who startled me.

“Ahahaha! Oh, you really are such a delight to mess with~” A lady who looked to be made of mist laughed with that familiar cacophony of voices echoing her.

“It’s you…” I whispered in awe. “You’re that cryptic lady who kept speaking to me.”

“In the flesh, as your human saying goes,” she gave a mocking bow. “Though, we don’t have any ‘flesh,’ so to speak. “So, are we what you were expecting, dear?”

Looking at her now, no she wasn’t. Her eyes were completely white, devoid of pupils and irises, and her face was decorated with a few lines of an opaquer white than the rest of her. Her hair was long and seemed to be flowing in a gentle breeze, even though there was no wind here. She also had deer antlers growing from her head, decorated with beaded strings elegantly draped around them. She wore two necklaces as well: and intricate lace choker and an amulet with a star engraving. Her sleeveless dress split in the center around her mid-thigh, exposing the rest of her legs, bare except the multiple anklets she wore on each foot. She adorned many of the same bangles around her wrists, at least fifteen on both forearms. She wore cloth cuffs around her wrists with a veil attached to each one that would cover her hands when resting at her sides.

“Not exactly, no,” I replied. “I was expecting, well, more of you based on just how many voices I heard.

“Oh, right, we forgot that tends to throw your kind off. Here,” she snapped her fingers, “is that better?” The sea of voices vanished as soon as she snapped her fingers, leaving only her own to ring in my ears.

“Yeah… it is…” I feel like the longer I’m here, the more I feel like I’m going crazy.

“So, how do you like it?” She struck a pose. “We modeled our form off of you humans, but with a few altercations, of course. On your own, you’re a bit too plain for us. Oh, how could we forget? We can look like his for you as well,” With another snap of her fingers, she, or I guess I should say they, took on a more masculine form, their outfit designed the same way save for their hair which was now tied up in a bun. “So, do tell, which one do you prefer?” Their voice was deeper, more masculine to match the form they’ve taken. “Actually, I’ll just use the one that seems to make you more flustered. It’s much more fun when it’s easy to make you squirm.”

It seems that they decided the best way to see what flustered me more was to come up and nibble on my ear, switching between forms. I wasn’t expecting it, so I yelped when they made the first little nip. Needless to say, it worked because I was thoroughly embarrassed. They laughed and stayed with the from and voice that worked me up the most. With a wave of their hand, a cute garden table with a set of chairs materialized between us, made of what looked to be the same essence as their body.

“Please, do take a seat,” they gestured to the chair closest to me while they took a seat at the one across the table. They smiled as I did as they said. “Now, we’re sure you have a lot of questions, but this isn’t our first rodeo, so we’ll answer some of the ones we’re sure you already have. Now then, we are the Daijiq, a quintessence-based race of superlunary beings. We have no physical form, although we are able to create a temporary one if we wish. Since our forms are purely quintessence, we are able to take on whatever form we wish. Long ago, when we maintained regular contact with physicals, they called us the shapeshifters of the stars. You are also probably wondering why we referred to ourselves in the plural form,” they took a break and materialized a tea set before my very eyes and poured us both a cup of tea. I took a sip, and it was actually quite good. “You see, we are many, not one. It requires some backstory to fully explain how this happened, so enjoy your tea while we spill some.”

“Long ago, our upstairs neighbors did not agree with our, how did they put it, ‘reckless attitude with no regard for the living.’” They said in an upset, mocking tone. “We were just trying to have some fun, but no, those old geezers were always such a stick in the mud. Still are, too. Called us ‘the dastardly troublemakers.’ Apparently, playing with the lives of the physical is ‘against the law’ now,” they said, using air quotes. “So, they sealed our ability to create and destroy life. It’s complete bullshit too, because they were having fun in the same way when they were young, but since they were ‘too young to know any better,’ they don’t get any punishment, but we do. However, we are still able to manipulate non-living matter, as well as move the living physical. They believed that with so many of us, we would still find a way to incite chaos, they merged us all into one being. That is when we received the name of ‘Daijiq.’ At first, it was hard, all of us fighting inside, struggling to maintain our individuality. Overtime, we all maintained our voices, but our mind and thoughts merged to be one in the same. Since we are no longer separate, t has become _so_ much harder to find any good entertainment these days,” they said with a sigh. “But that’s the end of my little spiel. Now let’s get onto _your_ question, little one,” they said with a smirk, adding an amused chuckle to the end.

“Alright, well, I guess let’s start with this. Did you bring me here? To this place in the future?” I asked, hoping that I’d finally get the answers to the questions that had been troubling me for so long.

“Oh, darling, you’re just too precious,” they looked at me like one would when seeing a cute baby animal. “You haven’t just travelled through time, oh no. You’ve crossed dimensions as well. This is a completely different reality from the one you’re from. Your Earth is quite similar to this Earth, though. But to answer your question, why yes, we did. We even gave you the hint in your dreams with the two orbs of light.”

I was a bit shocked, yes, but it hadn’t fully set in yet. I didn’t know how much time I had to talk, so I continued with my questioning, “Why? What could have possibly made you bring me here?”

“Why, entertainment, of course! It’s quite fun to see how plain folk react when dropped in an entirely foreign environment, as well as how the environment is affected by their presence. It gets incredibly boring seeing the same thing happen over and over again, and we’ve found that this is the best way to change things up for a good source of entertainment. Not to mention it’s quite easy to do as well.”

“How the hell is that kind of thing possible?”

“Hmm, how to explain that in words you understand…” They tapped their lips in thought. “Well, imagine that your universe is a string. Above your string is another, and another, and another; it’s goes on infinitely. Parallel universes are what we believe you’d call it. Each string lasts endlessly, spanning to infinity, yet never touching another. It is what keeps these realities stable and separate from each other. However, when you kink a string and make it perpendicular to another, it destabilizes that realm. If that kink causes two strings to touch, it enables a temporary pathway between the two, allowing for cross-dimensional travel. All we had to do was make your universe perpendicular to this one. It does require quite a bit of energy though, since a dimension will always fight to be in its most stable state, so we can’t create those pathways often.”

“Does that… does that mean I can’t go home?” I could feel my hope getting crushed.

“We can’t, but one of our neighbors could. That is, if they want to. They’re quite lazy and don’t like to get their hands dirty.”

“I see…”

“Any other question?”

“Um, yeah just one more, I think. Who was that ‘errand boy’ you were referring to?” I asked, putting down my now empty teacup, the calming brew having probably been the only reason why I’ve been staying so collected.

“Ugh, him,” they groaned. “He’s the one who was inhabiting your purple lion. The one that made it ‘alive’ so to speak, since we are unable to create life. Oh yes, we almost forgot to mention. Originally, in this world, there was no purple lion. We simply added it to make your transition easier in the beginning. That errand boy wasn’t supposed to be there. He’s an underling of one of our stricter neighbors. They wanted to make sure we weren’t up to too much trouble, so they sent the boy to possess your lion and block our connection so we couldn’t contact you. Doesn’t matter now, as it didn’t work out so well in the long run,” they took a long sip of their tea. “Does that answer all your questions?”

“I mean, I guess so,” I shrugged.

“Good!” They clapped their hands, a pleased business smile on their face. “Now we can move onto the more important parts about what’s going to happen next. Here,” they refilled my tea. “Might want that to keep calm because a _lot_ of changes are about to happen when you leave my home.” Obeying them, I raised the cup to my lips and drank, not bothering to put it back down on the table after. “First, the purple lion will be no more. Since there was never supposed to be one, everyone will forget about its existence, as well as there ever having been a purple paladin. You will be the only one to remember. Your friends will simply believe that in the past, you either accompanied them in one of the Castle’s pods, or you simply stayed onboard the Castle. Voltron is a complicated thing, and the forced addition of another lion has made it a bit wonky, and the universe doesn’t like that, so we have no choice but to return it to its original state before we don’t tear anything on accident. You, on the other hand, will be fine staying here, due to the law of equivalent exchange. We swapped someone from here over to your universe, which means we get to see double the drama, and oh, if it isn’t wonderful! We couldn’t quite find something equivalent in your world to a Voltron lion though, so our forced replica just couldn’t hold out for the long run. We don’t really think you’d mind this though, since it seems you detest fighting, yes?” I nodded in response. “While we do think that it was amusing seeing you struggle, we think it is time to change gears. The same thing gets boring after a while.”

“Now, please stand, little one.” As soon as I stood, the table set vanished into a breeze I couldn’t feel. “This is for you,” They presented a staff to me, resting horizontally in both hands. It had a circular hooked top with what looked to be a small handchime bell that would hang inside the circle the hook created. The staff itself was made of a matte black wood. “We are now giving you a choice for what you want to do,” despite their eyes being blank, I could see sincere honesty in them. “We will give this staff one ability that only you will be able to draw out of it. (Y/n),” my breath hitched as I heard them speak my name for the first time. They had a voice that held power over names. It was the first time that I realized that this being was dangerous if it wanted to be. “What do you want to do?”

“I…” What did I want to do? It wasn’t all that hard. I knew what I wanted. “I want to help. I want to be able to heal others painlessly. I want to be able to prevent lives from being lost whenever I can.”

“Very well,” They closed their eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened them, they were glowing a blinding white. “(Y/n) (l/n),” their voice boomed in the emptiness, the sea of echoing voices now returned, “child of the Earth, we present to you a gift of the Staff of the Daijiq. Stamp it firmly into the ground and it shall grant you the power to heal the wounds of the physicals of this realm. Take the staff and strike your first beat of your new melody!” They extended the staff out to me.

I grabbed the staff and held it upright, the hooked top reaching a foot(30cm) above my head. I raised the staff a small bit and firmly planted it in the ground. The handchime rang out a clear, beautiful low C. For the first time since I arrived at the Daijiq’a home, I finally felt that gentle breeze. I blinked and they were gone. And I was somewhere else. The handchime was silent in the empty grassy plane I stood in. The wind here was colder than the breeze at the Daijiq’s. It seemed I was alone again. No lion. No bayard. No space suit. I had only the clothes from home and the staff of the Daijiq. All alone.

“Don’t suppose you’ve got anything for me to possess, do you?”

“EEK!”


	2. A Tease and a Ghost Walk Into a Bar

**Unedited**

I whipped around to see a figure similar to the Daijiq, made of a translucent wispy substance, but had a purple tint as opposed to the Daijiq’s white.

“Oh, I always forget that physicals tend to startle easily. Sorry about that,” they sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck. “But seriously though, do you have anything I can possess or attach myself to? I’m kinda short on time.”

I stared at the ghost-like being, a bit befuddled by the situation, not having a clue to what the hell was happening. I could tell they weren’t the Daijiq, they gave off an entirely different presence than this violet being, not to mention a completely different personality. They were also much fainter than the Daijiq, so translucent that I couldn’t make out any defining features.

“C’mon, anything? Preferably something that’s easy to move around with. It takes more energy to make things float, so something like a doll would be great,” They grew exceedingly more nervous, fidgeting as they spoke.”

“Sorry, I don’t…” I honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. I’ve never been asked by a ghost for an object to possess.

“Oh, this is gonna sound really bad,” they put their palms together and brought it up to their face and took a deep breath. At least, that’s what it sounded like, but I don’t know if they have lungs or not. “I’ll explain all this once I’m stable, I promise, but can I attach myself to you?”

I raised my eyebrow. I’m not about to be possessed by a ghost. I’m pretty sure that a body is only supposed to host one person’s soul, and no more than that.

“I know, I know, it sounds sorta bad,” I gave them a pointed look, “Okay, _really_ bad, but I promise it’s nothing like being possessed,” they frantically waved their arms around. “It allows me to stay in this plane but without a physical form, meaning that I am unable to affect anything physical. It just allows me to stabilize myself, but I’m stuck within thirty feet (about ten meters) of my host at all times. It won’t harm you in anyway, duch’s honor!”

“You promise you won’t harm me or anyone in anyway or try something… _unsavory_?” They nodded vigorously. I sighed. “Fine, I guess. But as soon as I suspect something’s up, you’re outta here.” I don’t know how Id even go about evicting an attached spirit.

They gave out a relieved sigh, “Oh, thank you; you had me really worried for a second. Now, close your eyes and stand still,” they approached me. Doing as instructed, I felt a gentle, cold touch of a single digit in the center of my forehead and chest. There was a sudden, short gust of wind that died down in an instant. “Okay, we’re all set. You can open your eyes now. A much more defined and solid figure floated in front of me, but still fairly translucent. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get onto introductions. My name is Elliot. I am a duch, an energy-based being, and work as the right-hand assistant to a neighbor upstairs whose name and position I am not allowed to disclose. A pleasure,” they placed their hand over their ‘heart’ and bowed.

“I’m (y/n). Nice to meetcha,” I was on autopilot at this point, my mind refusing to correctly process the situation.

They chuckled a bit, “Oh, I already know who you are, and you technically already know who I am. I was the one who possessed your purple lion, or Barbarossa, as you liked to call me. Also, it’s not your fault since there was really no way you could have known, but I use masculine pronouns.”

That’s when it clicked, and my eyes widened. “You—you’re that ‘errand boy’ the Daijiq told me about!”

He grimaced, “I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me that, but yep. That’s me.”

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, I’ve been misgendering you and calling you a different name this whole time!” My anxiety began to rise.

Seeming to sense this he waved his arms to try and calm me down. “Oh, no, no, no, it’s okay, really! There’s no way you could have known! Being a source of energy for something that big tends to really drain you, and that doesn’t even begin to compare to trying to take over controls and do things independently. I wasn’t strong enough to be able to speak to you, so you’re really not at fault here.”

“But I—”

“Nope!” He cut me off.

“Okay, if you’re sure…”

“I am.”

A moment of silence passes, neither of us speaking for a bit before I gave in. “So, uh… what now?”

“Umm,” he brought his hand up to his chin in thought. “We wait? I guess?”

“Sounds good to me!” I plopped down on the ground, sitting cross legged. He joined me, opting to sit the same way, but floating a few inches above the gently swaying grass.

“Since we got time to waste, mind if I ask you a few questions?” He asked.

“Shoot.”

“So, seeing that you know who the Daijiq are, I’m assuming you’ve met with them?” I nodded. “Ah, fuck,” he cursed; you see the consternation on his face that was reflected in his tone. If his face could’ve gone pale, it would’ve been whiter than snow. “They’re totally gonna kill me when I get back,” he complained and groaned, mushing his face in his hands.

“Wait, why would me meeting the Daijiq get you in trouble?” I asked, tilting my head, not really seeing the connection.

“The whole reason I’m here was to try and block that connection.”

“Oh… they Daijiq did mention something like that, didn’t they?” I muttered under my breath, recalling the conversation I had only minutes ago.

“I don’t know if they’ve told you, but now that you’ve met, there’s a pathway connecting you two, making it much easier for them to contact you whenever and wherever they want. Now I’m worried they’re gonna mess with you whenever they want and that can’t have some serious repercussions.”

“Huh? How would that happen?”

“Uh, hold on…” his face scrunched up in thought. “Ah, let’s say that you’re a mediator between two warring states and are currently in a meeting with the leaders of the two, trying to help them sign a peace treaty. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, the Daijiq suddenly say ~~hey how ya doin’ lil’ momma, lemme whisper in ya ear~~ something that makes you laugh. Your laughter offends the leaders of both parties, making them not sign the peace treaty, thereby prolonging the war. That’s what I mean by them messing with you in ways that’ll incite more ‘fun’ for them.”

“This is… a _lot_ worse than I initially thought.” I was beginning to grow worried now.

He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back. “Ugh, and now there’s nothing we can do about it either.” We both sit in a downtrodden silence for a few seconds before he breaks it. “Might as well try to look on the bright side. You did get a gift, after all, and from what I’ve heard, the Daijiq can make some pretty powerful shit.”

“I guess, I mean, I haven’t had a chance to use it yet and see what it can really do,” I was frank with him, now staring at the staff I held in my lap.

“So,” Elliot drew out the ‘o,’ now seemingly more curious and interested than he was previously. “What’s it do?”

“Supposedly, I can use it to heal others. The Daijiq said it would heal ‘the physicals of this realm.’ In all honesty, even though they were the ones who dragged me into this mess, I’m glad I was able to meet them now.”

“What?! But—” I cut him off.

“Ah! Please, let me finish. I’m sorry that our meeting’s gonna get you in trouble, but if I didn’t get to meet them face to face, I’d probably still be stuck fighting in a war with the others, a war I was never supposed to be a part of. I don’t like killing. I can’t handle it. The thought of me actively causing others pain and ruining so many lives, and in turn the lives of the friends and families of those I’ve hurt… it makes me sick to my stomach. Truth be told, I don’t think I would’ve lasted much longer like that. But now the Daijiq have returned this realm to its normal state without the purple lion, with me being the only exception, and I can focus on healing instead of harming. It’ll never be enough to make up for the damage I’ve caused, but it’s a start.”

“Hold on a sec,” he raised his hand for me to stop. “If things were reverted back to normal, so that the purple lion never _actually_ existed, doesn’t that mean that the damage you’ve caused has been reverted too?”

I looked at him in shock; the thought never even crossed my mind.

“Aww, why’d you have to go and ruin the fun? This is why we don’t like you, errand-boy,” I heard the familiar voice of the Daijiq echo around inside my head, and apparently Elliot heard them too, as they started bristling in anger.

“I could say the same to you! You were just gonna let (y/n) stew in their thoughts and guilt and let them feel horrible?!” I could’ve sworn his shade of purple started to lean a bit towards the red side as he fumed in anger for me.

“We weren’t going to keep them in the dark forever, we’re not _that_ mean. We just had some plans for (y/n) where keeping that information a secret would provide them with some incentive.” They sighed in resignation. “Well, we suppose that since he went and ruined the surprise, he’s right. All of your previous actions have been completely erased. Everything you did that was tied to you being the paladin of the purple lion in any way, shape, or form has been completely reverted. Basically, that means you haven’t really done anything besides sit around on that Castleship. Oh, and as for how you joined that little group, they think they found you prisoner on that ship you crashed into when you first arrived in this realm. So, congratulations, all your crimes never happened. You can think of them as having simply been dreams. Hooray,” for the first time, I heard them sound sarcastic. “Now we have to think of a new way to have fun.” The Daijiq’s presence vanished after that, returning the glade to its original serene quiet.

“So, got any ideas on how they’re gonna find us?” I asked.

“Nope.”

“Fantastic.” I went to lay down fully on the grass, only for my head to uncomfortably plunk on something hard and flat. Reaching under my head to pull out the offending object, I saw that it was actually my phone. I don’t know how it got there, but… Wait. It’s my phone! I quickly shot back up into a sitting position and excitedly showed Elliot my phone. “It’s my phone! Since Pidge was messing around with it a bit earlier, that means she might be able to locate us! And since this happened on the ship and was completely unrelated to me be a paladin, that means that that interaction wasn’t erased!”

“Well wouldja look at you, being all smart,” Elliot sounded a bit proud of me.

I smiled back, “We need to get to higher ground to have a better chance at her getting a signal. Could you fly up as high as possible and see if there’s anything we can climb?”

“Got nothing better to do, so I guess I’ll help you out,” he teased, not being serious at all, before flying as high as our attachment perimeter would let him. After a few seconds he came back down and pointed to the right of me. “I saw a tree over there, and while it’s far from the tallest I’ve seen, it’ll have to do. It’s the only thing ‘round here that isn’t flatlands.”

“Lead the way,” we started are trek over there, and within fifteen minutes I could see the lone tree in the distance. As we neared it, I could make out the details more closely. It had a dark blue bark in a shade the resembled the deep parts of a lake, with pale yellow leaves decorating its twisting branches.

“Hope you can climb trees,” Elliot said as he effortlessly floated upwards.

“It’s been a hot minute, but these branches seem low enough,” I hooked the top of my staff around a high branch before hauling myself up a branch that was around chest-height. I dislodged my staff and then hooked it around an even higher branch and used it to help keep my balance as I continued to climb. This process repeated: Hoist, re-hook, hoist, re-hook, until I got as high as I could while safely maintaining my balance. “Alright Pidge, show me whatcha got,” I muttered to myself as I activated my phone and making sure the auto-sleep function was disabled as I held it up towards the sky. Now all we could do was wait.


End file.
